Khazra
The Khazra '(or 'Goatmen', as the peasants call them) are a race of mutated humans, which have taken on the appearance of bipedal goats, or satyrs, and follow the orders of their demon masters. They wield axes, polearms, swords, and magical staffs to attack you. They appear in all three ''Diablo games. Lore Diablo I :GOAT MEN (Aries Vehemens) :The lieutenants of Baal are bred for strength, endurnace and cunning. These demons constantly train themselves in the art of war, for battle is their bread and the blood of innocents, their water. There are several known "clans" of Goat Men, each given a different gift from their Dark Master. It is believed that to earn their powers they once held mock wars in Hell for the entertainment of the Three Brothers. Do not expect them to fight amongst themsselves on the mortar realm, however, for they much prefer to slaughter the innocent. :Like most of Baal's spawn, the beastial Aries are incredibly strong and agile. Be especially wary of their archers, for they are renonwed for the accuracy and power of their great bows. Fleet of foot, they may try to evade an unwary foe and then attack from a different angle. Diablo II :These demonic atrocities have been seen in many regions of Sanctuary and within the Western Kingdoms. These mutations of Evil are half man, half goat and signify the foulest form of Hell's will. Once confined to only the darkest labyrinths, they now venture out into the wilderness, ever closer to the encampments of man. Walking upright as men, with heads of horned goats, they tread upon cloven hooves and are skilled with weapons of war. They are cunning, working together to form organized clans that accomplish the desires of their devilish commanders. Their strength is immense and some of the more powerful clans are rumored to guard the lairs of Hell's more renowned demons. The history of Goatmen (Khazra) is detailed in an entry in the official bestiary, from which the following is taken. The khazra (colloquially known as "goatmen") were long thought to be natural inhabitants of our world, akin to the lacuni "panther-men" tribes of the desert and mountain regions, but it was recently discovered that nothing could be further from the truth. The history of the khazra is much more complex and disturbing than has been previously imagined. According to ancient carvings, the khazra were originally human, part of the Umbaru race found in the thick Torajan jungles in the Teganze region of the eastern continent. At some point in the distant past, the five clans that would come to be known as the khazra migrated to higher elevations and began developing along different lines than the clansmen they left behind. They lived in relative peace and began the transition from a hunter-gatherer society to a farming one. This state of affairs changed dramatically when they encountered the Vizjerei Clan about two thousand years ago (if my translations prove to be correct). This was the height of the Mage Clan Wars, and even the mighty Vizjerei mage clan was showing signs of stress brought about by the prolonged struggle. A faction of the Vizjerei resolved to construct an army using demon-possessed victims, and the peaceful Umbaru clans seemed to fit the Vizjerei's needs. It is unknown how the clans first came into contact with the Vizjerei, but within the span of a decade or so, some of the future khazra clans had turned from their peaceful existence to all-out warfare with the Vizjerei. This was surely the result of seeing their brothers being painfully transformed into savage goat-like creatures by the Vizjerei. Though they were primitive by the standards of the Vizjerei, the Umbaru clans held the powerful mages at bay through familiarity with the terrain and sheer ferocity. But this state of affairs could not hold forever. As decades of savage warfare took their toll on the Umbaru's culture and minds, the clans began to search for any means to prevail over their enemies. In fact, they lost sight of anything else. Exact details on what transpired next are scarce, but at some point during the next two hundred years they decided to use the Vizjerei's strength against them. To this end, the clans actively sought to capture a mage to do their bidding. Eventually they succeeded in violently coercing one of their captives to help them not only gain control over their transformed clan mates, but to have themselves transformed as well in order to fully drive the Vizjerei out of the Teganze. Their strategy worked, but it was not without its price. They found themselves bound in servitude to the demon Zagraal in exchange for their cursed power. They became furious marauders, driven to raid villages and caravans to sate their bloodlust and procure sacrificial victims for their demonic master. This is also when they became known as khazra, which roughly translates as "demon" or "devil" in the Umbaru tongue. After years of this terror, their previous brothers, the Umbaru of the lower Teganze, sent their sacred Witch Doctor warriors to eradicate the khazra's threat to the region. Filled with otherworldly power, the witch doctors cut a swath of destruction through the khazra until they confronted Zagraal himself. In a now-legendary battle, the valiant heroes fought to the last man before finally bringing Zagraal down. The khazra continued to wage war on humanity, but without a source of demonic power to draw from, they became weak. Despite a slight unexplained resurgence twenty or so years ago, their fury steadily drained from them until they became the sluggish and muddled beings we know today. Diablo I '''Goatmen, or Goat Demons, are most commonly found in the catacombs. Many of them, unlike their forms in the following games, use a bow, appearing as Goatmen Archers, the Warriors use a Morning Star. Goat Demons are divided into clans, with each clan having its own warriors and its own bowmen. These clans are the Flesh Clan, Stone Clan, Fire Clan and Night Clan. Stats Unique Goatmen *Gharbad the Weak - Dungeon level 4 *Deathshade Fleshmaul - Dungeon level 6 *Bloodgutter - Dungeon level 6 *Blighthorn Steelmace - Dungeon level 7 Diablo II Goatmen return in different acts of Diablo II. Their appearance is similar to that in Diablo I, and they often wield bardiches in battle. Goatmen now hail from five different clans: Moon Clan, Night Clan, Blood Clan, Death Clan, and Hell Clan. There are no more archer variations. Stats *The Night Clan has a chance to deal Lightning damage in Nightmare and Hell. *The Blood and Hell Clans have a chance to deal Fire damage in Nightmare and Hell. *There are no super unique Goatmen. Diablo III Goatmen are Animals. The only type of goatman yet named in Diablo III are Moon Clan Warriors, but it's certain there will be various clans of Goatmen, as there were in Diablo I and Diablo II. The goatmen foot soldiers seen thus far are much as they were in Diablo II. They mill around in medium-sized packs, wielding huge two-handed polearms, and attack quickly, but not very effectively. The Diablo III goatmen have quick footspeed and a fast swing, but they pause for a long time between attacks. Their death sounds seem to be improved over how they were in Diablo II, though they are not quite as delightfully bleaty and goaty as they were in Diablo I, when their enticing noises put them amongst everyone's favorite monsters to kill. Goatmen Shaman are a new type of goatman in Diablo III, though it is not yet known what types of buffs or resurrection spells they might possess. Goatmen are now found in camps, and in the WWI 2008 gameplay movie, a vast mob of them comes running out from behind a tent. Trivia *The most famous, and most notably, hilarious, Goatman in Diablo I was Gharbad the Weak. Found in the Dungeon Level 4, he gave the player the quest with the same name in which he creates a magical weapon for you if you let him live. The line, "Something for you, I'm m-a-a-a-king." is still a source of involuntary laughter for many fans. Category:Monsters Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Demons Category:Diablo II Bestiary Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Diablo III